First Ascent
by Agent Taggert
Summary: When the loss of a friend is imminent, Robbie will need to learn how to handle the change in his life. Rori.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**So, this is my first Victorious fic. It is a collaboration between myself and MaybeWolf. I do most of the storyline, plot, and dialogue, while he filled in the rest with all of the amazing detail that is like 80% of the story. If it's not in quotes, he probably wrote it. Enjoy!**

The sun hangs high above Asphalt Café as the Hollywood Arts students enjoy their lunch break. Excited chatter and roaring laughter blankets the air around the school, infecting most of its students with mirth. As he walks toward his friends, Robbie Shapiro is one of the few students to remain unaffected by the merriment around him. His thoughts have conjured a black cloud over his head, and he's sure the forecast is for more rain.

"Hey guys," He states, slumping into a seat beside Tori Vega. He's trying his best not to let the sadness soak through his words, but it's a futile endeavor. His every action is weighed down by the thoughts plaguing his mind. There's very clearly something wrong with the ventriloquist and it's something that doesn't escape the chocolate orbs following his movements.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tori asks. The words catch Robbie off guard and he finds his tongue is useless. He's not sure that he'll ever get used to people wanting to know about his problems, but ever since Tori transferred to Hollywood Arts, it's a trend that's become alarmingly familiar. Tori watches Robbie hesitantly as the puppet in his hands begins to twist towards her. She should have known that the confession wouldn't pass through Robbie's lips, but Rex's. She's never quite sure what to expect when she addresses him.

"Robbie's grandmother wants to sell me!" When the words exit Robbie through the wooden boy, several pairs of eyes widen. Robbie's friends had always known how seriously Robbie takes his ventriloquism, but this is wild, even for him. If they didn't know any better, they'd swear that one of their friends was actually being sold.

"Last time I was for sale, this guy picked me up. Who knows who I'd end up with. I mean it's true Robbie's a pain in the ass, but at least I'm at Hollywood Arts with you ladies." Rex continues, trying to inject some humor into his lament. He's sure that everybody will miss him, but he only wants their misery to go skin deep. Anything more permanent and he might begin to feel bad.

"It's okay Rex, Robbie would never sell you. Slavery's illegal, right Robbie?" Cat's voice slips into the air, drenched in sincerity. Her eyebrows are turned toward the sky, and her fingers brush over Robbie's shoulder reassuringly. Though her mind might drift in and out of the real world, Cat's heart is always in the right place.

"It's out of my control. I have to sell him, my mother moved out again, so my grandmother took me in, and she refuses to let me carry Rex." The sad tale of Robbie's life brews empathy within all of his friends. Tori's fingers twitch nervously, the urge to drag him into a comforting hug welling up within her. She's not entirely sure why, but she holds herself in place.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I've had Rex for so long I don't know what I'd do without him." Robbie crumbles into a heap, laying his head on the table pathetically. He's forgotten entirely about Rex, and the wooden boy sits crushed between Robbie's sternum and his sorrow.

Robbie's lost in the darkest embrace of depression when he feels slender fingers settle on his shoulder. Dragging his head away from the table, Robbie finds himself drowning in twin chocolate orbs that are laced with concern. Their eyes meet for a second and Tori tears her fingers away from his shoulder like a bolt of electricity has ripped up her arm.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Robbie. Change happens all the time. Maybe this is a good thing." The words stutter forth and Tori's not sure when she first began to speak in clichés, but she hopes the words will be of some comfort to her friend. He looks like he's drowning in misery, so surely she can't make things any worse.

"Yeah, maybe I'll finally get someone whose hand doesn't sweat like a wet towel every time a pretty girl walks by." Rex mutters sardonically. His words have a little a little more bite to them than he'd intended, but he can't quite hold the bitterness out of his voice.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that." Robbie peers down at his little friend, his eyebrows draw together as he realizes that those kinds of comments may not flitter into the air for much longer. He wishes there was an easier way, but he figures both of them having homes, albeit with different families, was better than living on the streets.

"If you're gonna sell me, all bets are off towel hands." Rex counters, twisting his head towards Robbie. Cat's not sure whether he's glaring at Robbie or not, but judging from the look on Robbie's face, she suspects there's nothing resembling a smile of Rex's lips.

The group watch on as Robbie and Rex continue to bicker, each feeling as though Rex's disappearance will be another piece of their childhoods gone astray. Being new to the group, Tori's sense of loss isn't as profound as some of the others, but she still wishes there was a way for Rex to remain with them. Robbie might be a strange kid, but he's always among the first to offer a hand of assistance to her. Tori's mind drifts further and further into Robbie related thoughts, when black nails reach into her head and yank her back into the real world.

"Finally! It's about time you got rid of that damn puppet. Now I won't have to feel so embarrassed whenever I'm around you." It's not that Jade feels no pity for Robbie, it's just that she's hated Rex ever since the day Robbie had first brought him to school. Up until then, she had gotten along fairly well with Robbie. But when Rex had purposely drawn attention to her off kilter fashion sense, and made her a laughing stock for a brief time, they both found their way onto her bad side. With a smirk, Jade recognizes that Robbie's grandmother has managed to do what she's been attempting to do for years. Get rid of that damned puppet.

"Well guys, I don't know when Robbie will find a buyer so, if this is goodbye I just want to say it's been dope hanging out with you guys. Even the sexy witch…" Rex's voice draws a glare from the witch in question. Though as Robbie's lips vibrate softly with Rex's words, Jade finds herself wondering if things might actually change for the better with Rex gone. Maybe Shapiro will finally grow a backbone and say those sorts of things in his own voice. Snarling, Jade grits her teeth and whirls away from the group, abandoning her seat a few short seconds later.

"You'll be fine bro, I promise. Now, let's get to class," Andre states, pouring optimism into his voice, even if he's not entirely sure about what he's saying. Robbie recognizes the flash of doubt the slips through Andre's words, though he's not sure that it matters. It's more concern than what he's seen at home in a long while, and that's got to count for something. As he trails behind his friends, Robbie's not sure if Rex's demise is a blessing in disguise or the death of his dearest friend.

**So that's chapter one. Please feel free to leave a review if you liked it or not. I'm trying really hard to get the Rex character right because I feel like not enough people give him credit as a character. Also, I think I'm pretty flexible when it comes to ideas so if there's something you want to see, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Also be sure to check out MaybeWolf's other stories. If you liked this, I know you'll like those too.**


	2. A Taste of the Future

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Don't worry, it's about to get really Rori centric in the next couple of chapters. Again thank MaybeWolf for the astounding details he added. Here's chapter 2 for ya.**

The next day Tori Vega wandered through the halls of Hollywood Arts like an aimless mist. Ever since yesterday's terrible news, no matter how her thoughts ebbed and flowed, they kept winding back at Robbie's predicament. She's not entirely sure if it's the anxiousness of losing a friend, or if it's the fear of how it will affect those left behind, but she does know that it's driving her crazy. Robbie strikes a solitary figure in the abandoned hallway. He's at his locker and there's almost nobody at Hollywood Arts yet. Hesitantly, she pushes towards him, wondering what has happened to his missing companion.

"Did you already sell Rex?" Tori's voice catches Robbie totally off guard as it bursts though her lips. Peering up as she leans against the locker next to his, Robbie notices the way Tori's eyes are widened. It's as though she's as taken aback by her words as he is.

"No, I just thought it'd be good not to bring him today. You know, get used to not having him around." Robbie replies, trying to remain fearless in the face of the unknown. He's fighting desperately against an all encompassing storm that's battering every second of his existence and just when all hope seems lost, Tori appears. Her sunny disposition peeks over the horizon and reminds him Rex isn't his only friend these days. A storm can only last so long. Surely the sun's going to hang over his head eventually.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without him. I mean he's the only reason I'm at Hollywood arts. I'm nothing without him." Robbie's lament pulls at the strings of Tori's heart and as Robbie turns to face her she regards him carefully. Her sculpted eyebrows drag together and she's unsure of what to do next.

"That's not true! You're talented Robbie. Even without Rex, you're a great actor. Just give it some time. You'll know it's true." There's no trace of hesitation in Tori's words as she counters Robbie's point. Robbie's eyes blow open as Tori speaks. He can feel the clouds above him parting, the unrelenting rain finally ceasing it's assault on his confidence. There's still a flicker of doubt in his mind, but he desperately wants to believe her.

"You really think so?" Robbie's throat is thick with apprehension and his eyes tumble to the floor as he speaks. Tori's lips quirk upwards slightly, Robbie's bashful demeanor plucking at her own heart strings. She's not sure he's ever heard a kind word before.

"Absolutely." She replies, a gleam of white flashing between the two teens as Tori's lips split into a grin. In spite of Robbie's smile that mirrors her own, Tori takes a few moments to chose her next words. Without Rex, Robbie's fragile. She's got to tread carefully.

"I was thinking we could do a play together. It would be based on the book Dear Walter by Jeff Dunham and I figured it could be like Rex's farewell play." Tori's offer drifts between the two. Tori knows it's not much, but she thinks it will help hold her friend together during his darkest days. For Robbie, it's a dream, flittering around his head. He's not sure he'll ever catch it, but for once he dares to hope.

"I'd love that, just let me see what Rex thinks." Robbie answers. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and begins to type. He hopes Rex will be as excited as he is. As much as she wants him to feel better, Tori can't help but wonder what on earth Robbie is doing. Rex can't possibly be capable of operating a phone without him around.

As Robbie continues to type on his phone, Tori is surprised at how easy the walk to class is with just the two of them. She had wondered if there would be awkward pauses in their conversation without Rex, but she finds Robbie is much easier to talk to without the troublesome puppet around. She wonders why Robbie would even bother carrying that dead weight when he's so naturally charming. The classroom door is in site when, much to Tori's surprise, Robbie's phone goes off.

"He says he'd love to." Robbie states, reading a short message on his phone. His lips curve upwards and he's sure he can feel the sun's rays beating down on his skin for what feels like the first time in forever. Turning his eyes to Tori, he wonders why she is peering back at him like that.

"What? How'd you do that?" Tori demands, grabbing Robbie's phone from him and looking at the message. Sure enough, it's just as Robbie had explained. Rex's name and the message saying what Robbie had told her. As Tori's mind attempts to wrap itself around what's before her eyes, Robbie wonders why she's looking between him and the pear phone so incredulously. It's just a text message from Rex, nothing to get worked up over.

"Do what?" He replies, shrugging and pursing his lips. He's sure there must be more to her reaction than a simple text message.

"Never mind…" Tori mumbles, resigned to the weirdness that sometimes creeps through the halls of Hollywood Arts. She's seen things that defy reality before, but this definitely makes the top of her list since the Christmas break. Robbie once again hurls her mind into chaos as they approach the door to their first class. He dips in front of her and holds it open for her, a lopsided smile on his lips. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment.

Robbie wonders what's going through Tori's mind. He's holding the door open for her, and she's just making these strange facial expressions. He wonders if she's lost in some kind of dream where her dream guy is holding the door open for her. It's an arrow to the heart no doubt. But when a brilliant smile drifts his way and she sits next to his usual place in his class, the pain isn't so bad. Sharing a grin with Tori as he claims the seat next to her, Robbie's sure he could get used to this kind of thing.

**Again, trying to put in as much Rori as I possibly can. Drop a review if you liked it or not. Again, always open to new ideas. **


	3. When Proposals Run Aground

**So I'm trying to update this story as at least once a week. Again don't forget to thank MaybeWolf for his amazing contributions to this story while still maintaining all of his current stories. Checkout his story Lovebites & Razorlines. It's without doubt, the best Rade story I've ever read, especially the latest chapter.**

It's Friday, the day Robbie has been dreading. Heaving a sigh from deep within himself, Robbie heads in the opposite direction as his friends. He's heading to a darkened house to place whatever meager belongings he has into a couple of boxes. As he walks towards his car, Robbie's well aware that each item that he packs is another moment that he's closer to losing Rex.

As he trudges away, two chocolate orbs follow Robbie. Tori wonders how he's even holding himself together at this point. She's not sure that she's ever seen one person look more broken. With each step that she takes in the direction of the Asphalt Cafe, Tori's resolve only strengthens. She's certain that something has to be done. Robbie's too close to totally falling apart for her to just stand by.

"And so, in the final scene, when Rex finally leaves, we have a tearful goodbye from Robbie and cue the curtains! So... what do you guys think?" Tori asked hopefully. Having finally pitched her idea to everybody, her gaze flies across the table as she tries to gauge their reactions. Seeing several questioning faces peering back at her, the smile slides off Tori Vega's lips.

"I don't know. It seems like a lot of work for a puppet." Andre states uneasily. It's not that he's got anything against Rex. It's just that he's got plans with Keeko during most of his free time. Tori bites the inside of her cheek, as irritation swirls within her eyes at his reaction. She wonders if he's even paused to consider that this goes way beyond a simple wooden boy.

"Plus, the last time Robbie was in a play, you kinda killed Rex." Beck adds in quickly, trying to douse the flames that are building in the way Tori is looking at them. There are so many things that could fall apart with Tori attempting to put on her first production in such a high pressure situation. He's not sure if she's stopped to consider the consequences of something like this going wrong.

"C'mon guys! This is Rex we're talking about, who knows what will happen to Robbie without him." Desperation colors Tori's words as she throws her arms into the air and leans forward. Her eyebrows hurtle into the air as she pleads with her friends to see why this play needs to happen. Tension hangs in the air as silence stretches between the usually jovial group of friends and each of them become lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, what if we just threw him a surprise goodbye party instead? That'd be just as good right?" Beck tosses his words into the air uncertainly. He wonders if his suggestion will fan the flames of discontent or just make things even worse. He swallows thickly as Tori's eyebrows crash over her nose. Clenching her fists, Tori sets her jaw and tries to hold her emotions in check. She can't believe that her friends are just refusing to help, but also recognizes when she's been beaten. Lifting her sandwich to her lips, Tori begins to eat in silence, the stench of defeat hanging over her head.

"Wait…we're gonna have a party?" Cat's effervescent voice sails through Tori's melancholy and drags her back into the present. Looking up from her lunch, Tori sees Cat hurtling across the table and locking her in a tight hug. In spite of the girl's enthusiasm, Tori finds herself sitting limply within Cat's embrace.

"I'm so excited!" Cat shrieks. In spite of the piercing nature of Cat's voice, the bubbly redhead's enthusiasm slowly begins to seep into Tori's skin and infects her bad mood. After a few short moments, the ghost of a smile finds its way onto her lips. Maybe this party could be a good thing. Robbie could talk to girls and meet new people. Maybe this could be a new beginning for him. Leave it to Beck to come up with a good reason for a party.

"Ok. Fine, we'll do it your way guys. I guess we can have the party tomorrow at my house since my parents are away again…" Tori's words drift through her lips, with the weight of the world no longer weighing them down. Even with thoughts of her absentee parents and Robbie's face flittering through her mind, Tori's finding it ever harder to maintain her bad mood. When Cat Valentine has you trapped in a hug, it's impossible for your mood not to lighten at least a little.

**I know this chapter was a little short, but fear not, we've got a lot coming your way in the next few chapters. And to SuperNeos2, fear not. All will be explained in due time. Thanks again for all the reviews and feel free to drop another one.**


	4. A New Home and An Old Home

**Wow, we're moving along rather nicely wouldn't you say? I've got so many ideas of what to do and where to go. I can't wait to put them down on paper. Again, please remember to also thank MaybeWolf, for all his amazing and hard work. This chapter, and every other chapter would be so boring compared to what it is now. ****Also, a big congratulation goes to MaybeWolf for his num**ber one Rori story _Thank You For Drinking_. I so glad his epic tales are so epic. Now, without further ado, chapter 4!

Saturday morning comes suddenly for Robbie Shapiro, but that doesn't mean he's excited about it. Time seems to stall as he spends his day unpacking, leaving him trapped in an abyss of half empty boxes. Only a few thoughts swirl around his head as he tries to make his new surroundings feel like home. He can't believe his life could be altered so drastically, so quickly. When his mother left, she took pretty much everything including his sister, leaving him all alone. It was so sudden, he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. Honestly though, he thinks it was for the best. What do you say to a parent who's abandoning you? Bitterness seeps into his daydreams as he pictures his mother behind a desk and explaining the reason for his dismissal. He's sure that saying I'm sorry, your weirdness was too much for me to handle isn't a valid reason.

Every so often, a voice streaks across the room and pulls him from his delusions. Robbie finds himself wishing that he were alone, but unfortunately Rex interrupts his unpacking every few moments. Consequently, Robbie finds himself gritting his teeth as he returns from changing the channel for Rex, for what feels like the hundredth time today. To say it is frustrating is an understatement. As the puppet continues to complain about how boring this hellish process is, Robbie's movements carve a path of frustration in his wake.

As the sun hangs in the middle of the sky, Robbie finally finds himself sitting down and eating lunch. It's been a waking nightmare, but he's finally moved into his new home. Heaving a sigh, Robbie peers around the room. He realizes that he's totally unpacked and the room hardly feels full. It's incredibly humbling to realize all of your life's belongings just barely fill a single room. He finds it hard to believe that after seventeen years of his life, all he has to show for it is a few scant possessions, $14 in a checking account, and a portable ventriloquist doll.

Robbie's not sure how long he's been wandering that darkened corner of his mind when Rex's voice drags his somewhere close to reality. Blinking with a start, Robbie realizes that somebody is knocking at the front door. Hauling himself upright, Robbie considers bringing Rex with him, before deciding against it. Trudging to the front door, Robbie slides it open and is greeted by the startling beauty of Tori Vega. She suppresses a smile as Robbie's breath catches in his throat and he splutters slightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Robbie greets, mechanically raising an arm to greet her. He lingers in the middle of the doorway for a few seconds before realizing where he is and what he blocking.

"Er…Do you want to come in?" Robbie asks, stitching the words to his previous sentence in a way that never quite seems to fit. Tori finds her lips curling up ever so slightly, laughter tickling the inside of her throat as she watching Robbie's nervous movements.

"Sure. Did you get my message on The Slap? Everyone's at my house working on the play and we really need Rex and you there." The lies drift through Tori's lips and Robbie is none the wiser. He simply whirls around and trails behind Tori as she walks into the place that he supposes is home now.

"Oh, sorry. After last time, I still haven't gotten Internet in this place. Just let me go get Rex, I'll be right back." A smile twitches onto Robbie's face for a second before he strides across the room and disappears into his room. Tori lingers in the living room, looking around at all the floral wallpaper and miscellaneous decorations. Between the gaudy decor and the lack of modern technology, she finds herself thinking about how unbearable it must be for Robbie to stay here. A picture on the wall reminds Tori of Cat's horror stories. Based off that, she imagines that the two smiling faces on the wall are not exactly as they seem. Speaking of which, if what Cat had said was true, Tori assumes she should have heard their bickering by now.

"Hey Robbie. Where are your grandparents?" She calls, raising her voice so that the words cut through the wall. In the other room, Robbie's ears pick up the sound as he lifts Rex into his arms. He bites down on a smile that threatens to split his lips for a moment. He's sure that Tori would tear off into the distance if she knew how much those little touches meant to him.

"They left on some trip to the Caribbean. My grandmother said she didn't want to be around the puppet…" He replies, stepping back into the living room, with Rex cradled in his arms. Tori's eyes flicker to the wooden boy, her mood darkening slightly as she realizes how much it must hurt Robbie that Rex had put such a divide on his family. Even his grandparents hated the puppet so much that they were forcing Robbie to abandon the one person he considered his best friend.

"Eh, she's just jealous. The woman's got no sense of humor." Rex states indignantly, still feeling bitter about being shipped away. In spite of her misgivings about the puppet, Tori finds her laughter trickling into the air at the sound of his ramblings.

"Well we better get going. The others are waiting." With those simple words, Tori twirls around and steps back into the hallway. Robbie's sure she's something like poetry in motion, a guardian angel trying her damndest to wrench him from the hell of his existence. Following her lead, Robbie walks through the open door, before pausing to lock it behind him. Tori comes to a halt in front of her car, as Robbie walks over to his. She'd debated the idea of giving him a ride, but didn't want him to feel trapped at her house.

As Robbie throws his car into gear, he finds Tori is already dipping and weaving through traffic. Considering she only passed her driving test a month ago, he's impressed to say the least. As he watches Tori's car at the edge of the horizon, Robbie finds it harder and harder to concentrate on following her. Rex just won't leave the CD player alone. As the music skitters from song to song, Robbie's thick brow crashes over his eyes. Rex always does this and he wonders if he's ever heard a full song in his own car before. Fortunately enough, Tori's house veers into view less than ten minutes later and Robbie's free of any further torture.

Arriving a few moments after Tori, Robbie grips Rex lightly and steps out of his car. He's truly glad to be out of his grandparent's apartment. The Vega's picturesque home feels like the perfect location to waste a night. Trudging towards Tori's house, Robbie had always felt like it was more welcoming than his own home had ever been. To call it his home away from home would be an understatement. Robbie felt like it's a shelter from the chaos that infects the rest of his life. Any time his Mom was freaking out about something, or entertaining another faceless stranger, he could always come here. Stepping through the doorway, it feels like he's back in his element. He's somewhere that he actually belongs.

"Surprise!" The word bounces off the walls from every direction as Robbie's friends surround him. Caught totally off guard, Robbie draws his limbs tightly against his body in a protective stance. He's not used to being the subject of everybody's attention and isn't sure how he's supposed to act.

"What's going on?" He asks, clutching Rex close to his chest as though the wooden boy will act as a shield. Tori steps through the small crowd, her chocolate orbs shining brightly. She's noticed the confusion and apprehension swirling within Robbie's eyes and realizes an explanation is in order.

"We're throwing you a goodbye party for Rex!" She explains, faltering momentarily as Robbie's face shifts into something unrecognizable. Shaking the uncertainty aside, Tori links an arm through Robbie's and drags him into the center of the room alongside her.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you guys would do all this for me." Robbie's voice cracks and strains. A realization that these people are actually his friends, and not just tolerating him, stings his eyes. A crooked smile finds its way onto his lips as Tori drifts in front of him, that same warm smile still on her lips.

"Of course we would. You're our friend." Beck replies, tossing an arm over Robbie's shoulder with a casual ease. As Beck leads him towards a table of food and drinks, Robbie can't suppress the grin that's threatening to engulf his face. The expression feels foreign on his lips, but armed with the knowledge that his friends will be there no matter what tomorrow might hold, Robbie can't bring himself to care.

**If you felt that the Rori was a little light in this chapter, I completely concur. You'll just have to wait for next chapter. I'm fairly confident that will make up for the miniscule amount here. Actually the next two chapters should be completely packed with Rori goodness. Again any suggestions and criticisms are definitely encouraged, and feel free to drop a review at the same time.  
**


	5. A Night to Remember

**And here it is! The Rori packed chapter I promised. Please remember to thank MaybeWolf for all the amazing details he adds. When I wrote it, it was blander than watered down mashed potatoes. Thanks to him, it's now a culinary delight. Jonathan 81, thanks for the offer. If I ever need it I'll definitely let you know, but between MaybeWolf and myself, I think we have it under control. And so I present to you, chapter 5.**

The night's events seem to fly past, with laughter and bass bouncing from wall to wall throughout the evening. As the party begins to die out, Robbie finds himself watching Tori as she flitters through the room. She's carefully weaving between guests and beginning to collect the debris left over from the night's activities. He peers down at the drink in his hand and takes a final swig, before walking into the kitchen and arming himself with a rubbish bag.

"You know you don't have to stay. I'm just finishing cleaning up." Tori states around an hour later. It's past 1 am and other than herself, Robbie and Rex are the only ones left behind. She's not entirely sure why he's still here, since there's nothing left but the trash that litters her living room. Robbie tosses another bottle into her bag before turning to face her, his thick eyebrows cutting into his nose and catching Tori off guard.

"No way! I can't leave you to clean up this mess by yourself. I mean this was a party for Rex and me, the least we can do is help you clean up." Robbie counters, ignoring the fact that Rex is laying slumped on the couch and watching some random sports show. Tori can't remember seeing Robbie turn on the TV, but shrugs off the troubling thought that he might not have done a thing.

"It was no trouble at all. It's been a while since I've had a good party at my house." Tori states, her shoulders jumping slightly as she shrugs and directs a smile in Robbie's direction. He finds his own lips refusing to comply with his wish to echo her grin. Painful memories drift before his eyes, and Robbie's lips tighten into a thin line instead.

"What's wrong?" Tori asks, as she takes note of the sudden shift in Robbie's mood. His shoulders have tightened, and he carves a solitary figure against the moon's glow. Tori's eyebrows draw together in concern. She's never seen Robbie's mood turn on a dime in this way. It's something she's expect from Cat, but never from him.

"I guess it's just been years since I've been to a party thrown for me, so I'm sad that the night's almost over." Robbie's words spill from his lips and land on the ground like lead. Tori takes a step towards him as reality begins to dawn on her.

"Really? What about your birthday?" Tori phrases it like a question, but really she's just searching for a hole in the sad tale that Robbie's words weave. Robbie's lips quirk for a second, and hope blooms within Tori. She's sure that laughter is about to break through his lips as he tells her about his favorite present from last year.

"Do you still celebrate yours? Aren't we a little old for that?" His barbed words cut through the air, sounding more like something Rex would say. Tori finds herself feeling more than a little deflated at the prospect that Robbie doesn't approve of birthday parties, but it's better than the grim mood that haunted him just now.

"You're never too old to celebrate your birthday." Tori's wounded words swirl around Robbie. Her bottom lip juts out, and threatens to envelop the rest of her mouth as guilt wells up within Robbie. It was his harsh words that extinguished her enthusiasm and he can't hide from that fact.

"Is that really the reason you don't celebrate your birthday anymore?" Tori asks, a moment later, something like optimism shining within her eyes. Robbie heaves a sigh, hating himself for what he's about to say. Telling Tori the tale of his life feels like telling a child there's no Easter Bunny.

"I guess even when I was younger, we didn't really celebrate my birthday. My sister used to tease me that my mother only remembered my birthday because it was such a painful memory for her." Robbie plasters a smile to his lips, hoping that it will dulls the harsh truths that have just left his lips. He's dismayed to find Tori peering into his eyes and directly past the casual front he's trying so desperately to project.

"That's terrible. How could she say that?" Tori finds her throat tightening. She'd always thought that even in saddest of tales, people would have their family to fall back on. Looking upon the boy before her, she realizes that sometimes that's not the case.

"She was just joking, just joking." Robbie mumbles, the ache in his chest returning. The kindness of his friends had managed to dull it, but these painful memories have dragged it to the surface once more.

"I'm so sorry...". Tori finds herself at a loss for words. Tears prick at her eyes, but she steels herself. If Robbie's not crying, the least she can do is hold herself together for his sake. A heavy silence sweeps across the room and suffocates all conversation in its wake. The air hangs heavily between them, and Tori feels more awkward and helpless than she's ever felt before. It's not even Robbie's fault either. Tori just wishes she could say something to make up for all of the painful years he's endured.

Somewhere in the background, a familiar song begins to carve through the silence. Tori's not sure when it started playing, but she's never been happier to hear Forever Baby lilting through the air. Taking a deep breath, Tori realizes that she's got to tell Robbie that they're not going to be doing the play for Rex. She takes a deep breath and hopes that the party was enough for Robbie, and that she's not about to slice another painful memory into his mind.

"Hey Robbie, I've got some bad news. I don't think we're going to be able to do the play as planned." The words skitter from Tori's lips, just barely above a whisper as her eyes fall to the ground. She wishes that she'd never said anything to Robbie about her stupid idea. Feeling a hand on her arm, Tori reluctantly tears her eyes away from the ground. Instead of the frown she'd been expecting. His lips are curled into a tight smile. She peers at the edges of his lips, noticing the cracks lengthening with each passing second.

"Is it because our friends don't want to do it?" He asks nonchalantly, turning away from Tori and returning to cleaning up. He'd never really expected them to go through with it, so the words Tori's so delicately speaking don't hurt as much as he assumes they should.

"You're not surprised?" Tori asks, stepping across the room and looming over Robbie's shoulder. She'd been expecting some kind of reaction, any kind of reaction. She'd be crushed if somebody broke this kind of news to her, but Robbie' is just brushing it off apparently.

"Tori, I've never even had a Birthday party, that my friends would even hold one is enough for me. I don't expect them to put on a full production for me." Robbie's reasons spill from his lips as he turns away from the kitchen counter to face Tori. He tries to keep his lips forced into a smile, but the bitterness slips into his tone. Tori frowns at the slender boy before her, as his voice falls totally out of sync with his smile. Seeing the emotions that Robbie is trying to hide from her makes Tori want to pull him into a big hug.

"Robbie, I care about you. Don't ever think you're alone." Tori states seriously, taking a step toward Robbie and placing her fingers on his shoulder to make sure he doesn't dismiss her words. Never breaking eye contact for even a moment, Tori waited for her words to sink in, only smiling when Robbie's eyes register recognition. As Tori's hands linger on his shoulders, Robbie loses himself in the moment, his false grin fading away.

"That's what makes you special," Before Robbie has a chance to analyze them, he finds the words drifting through his lips and into Tori's ears. The curve in her lips draws a blinding smile to Robbie's lips. Tori marvels at his genuinely brilliant smile, feeling as though Robbie's never looked happier. He's never looked better than right now she muses. Without the stern lines and saddened eyes, she finds her heart kicking within her chest ever so slightly at the sight of Robbie's happiness.

"Awwww, come give Tori a squeeze," Before Robbie can even give his consent, he finds Tori's arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Tentatively, Robbie wraps his arms around Tori and pulls her towards him. The rare moments where he's this close to Tori are ones that hold him together in his darkest moments; she's the glue that holds him together. Tori sinks into the crook of Robbie's neck, forgetting for a moment that friends don't usually hug like this.

"Uhhhh really? C'mon. It's late, I'm tired and I want to go home. Can you please finish up? You'll have plenty of time once I'm gone." Rex's voice cuts through the moment and pulls Tori's mind back into reality. Blinking with a start, Tori straightens her back and slides out of Robbie's grip. As they drift further apart, Tori finds a chill seeping into her bones. Biting down on her bottom lip, she watches as Robbie turns to Rex and gives him a withering stare.

"I guess we should finish cleaning up." Robbie states, his voice coming out scratchy from disuse. He swallows the lump in his throat and turns to begin cleaning again, only to be cut off by Tori's fingers encircling his wrist. Robbie's heart clunks around within his chest as his eyes drift back to Tori. There's a slight blush on her cheeks and she retracts her hand like she's been shocked as Robbie comes to face her again.

"You've done more than enough. Besides, there's not much left at all." She stutters, looking less like herself and more like Robbie. Tori cringes as the words fly past her lips, wondering why her confidence has chosen this moment to abandon her. It's not like she's got anything to worry about. It's just her and Robbie, just her and a good friend. Shaking her head, she tosses troubling thoughts to the back of her mind and takes hold of Robbie again. Gripping his shoulders, she eliminates the source of her nervousness by bustling him towards the door. Robbie's mind seizes as Tori shoves him towards the door, and he just barely takes a hold of Rex as he flies across the room.

"I'll see you Monday." Tori states, closing the door behind herself. Leaning against the door, she heaves a sigh of relief. There's a warmth that lingers within her chest, and she's sure the source of it is currently walking towards his car. She hates that she had to force Robbie to leave, but whatever he's brought about within her is horribly confusing. With this cocktail of baffling emotions, shifting thoughts and teenage hormones coursing through her, Tori's just glad to be alone before she can do anything foolish.

"Was it just me, or did she just kick me out?" Robbie asks Rex, as he straps the wooden boy into his seat. If Tori's thoughts are muddled, then Robbie's are completely in disarray. He could swear that he felt a spark between them, but as soon as it exploded into life, Tori was pushing him towards the door. Rounding the car, Robbie can't bring himself to be disappointed though. When they'd first met, he'd basically had to beg her to touch him, but tonight Tori actually dragged him into a lingering embrace.

"Dude, she definitely kicked you out. Now let's go home." Rex's words kick Robbie out of whatever fantasy he had been lost in, and the boy throws his car into gear. Hurtling towards the empty abyss that's to be his new home, Robbie heaves a sigh. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

**There may be a delay in the coming weeks as to how frequently I can update. Diablo 3 is coming out tonight so I wanted to get this out before it completely takes up my time. I'll still try to keep up as much as I can but no promises! Don't forget to drop a review whether you liked it or not. I'm always open to suggestions.**


	6. Getting Ganked By Boredom

**So sorry for the massive delay. I never meant to stop so suddenly, but the good news is I'm back. Please don't forget to thank MaybeWolf. The truth is that he adds so much to the story, I don't know what I'd do without him. And now, the long awaited chapter 6.**

With the sun hanging high in the sky, Robbie woke up on Sunday morning actually feeling like one of the living for once. It felt good to know that he was actually a part of some people's lives, and not just a cardboard cut out in the background. Last night seemed to vanquish some of the demons of the past week. Just knowing he could count on his friends came as a huge relief to Robbie.

Getting up, he tried not to wake up the wooden boy with the blindfold next to him, knowing full well what hell he'd receive if he made too much noise. Luckily for him, Rex continued to lay lifelessly in place. Feeling a pang of hunger in his stomach, Robbie headed straight for the kitchen to eat breakfast. Well, eat at least, Robbie corrected himself as he passed a clock. It didn't seem accurate to call a meal eaten at noon breakfast.

A few moments after his questionably timed breakfast, Robbie found himself walking into the living room. While eating, Robbie had wondered if there was anything about his party on The Slap, only to be struck by the realization of his current situation. Picking up the severed Ethernet cord, Robbie found himself cursing his rash actions. Of course his technologically impaired grandparents had no spares lying around. After tearing apart the his boxes in search of a cable, only to come up empty handed, Robbie resigned himself to his fate.

Basic cable.

After less then an hour, Robbie found himself looking through his phone for some kind of relief from the dour programming. Surely somebody would be around. After a moment of hesitation, Robbie found himself typing out a short message asking if anybody was up for seeing the latest Superhero movie. He knew none of his friends had seen it yet, so it seemed logical to Robbie that they would all show up for the next screening.

As Robbie put down his phone, to his horror, yet another infomercial started to play. Shaking his head Robbie almost flew out of his seat and towards the bathroom. By six o' clock, the crushing boredom had become too much for Robbie, and he found himself heading in the direction of the theatre. He knew he'd be a little early, but to Robbie punctuality was important. Important and horribly boring it turned out. With Rex still lying comatose on their bed, Robbie found himself counting down the seconds alone. Robbie wished Rex hadn't been so adamant about seeing those Northridge girls after they'd left Tori's house. Maybe then he would have some company.

As the lobby began to fill with people, Robbie found himself feeling increasingly alone. As the seconds before the movie began to drain away, Robbie began to really regret signing up with a service provider that only seemed to fall out of service at the most inopportune of times. Maybe somebody had been trying to tell him they were running late. Standing to leave, Robbie dismissed the thought.

Nobody cared enough to come.

As he trudged dismally towards the theatre's entrance, Robbie was horribly unprepared for the chestnut tornado that he was about collide with. Blinking rapidly and steadying himself, Robbie found his hands resting upon the shoulders of a panting Tori Vega.

"Whoa, I'm sorry! I'm just running late to meet…Robbie?" Tori's spluttered excuses to a total stranger clattered to a halt as she realized who exactly was holding her upright. She'd know those curls, those glasses and that fashion sense anywhere.

"Hey, hello! Sorry that I'm late, Trina wouldn't... Where's everyone?" Tori found herself rambling uncontrollably, as the blush on her cheeks began to deepen. It's only embarrassment over being late she told herself, nothing to do with Robbie's calloused fingers encircling her at the moment.

"Umm, you're the first…only person to arrive." Robbie corrected himself, with a hint of despair. Noticing the crimson hue of Tori's cheeks, Robbie retracted his hands. It must have been horribly embarrassing to have a nerd clutching you in public, he reasoned.

"Oh, do you still want to see it?" Tori asked, bouncing on her feet slightly. The dark cloud hanging over Robbie's head has only made her feel more determined to spend more time with him. Up until these past few days she's never realized just how miserable he was.

"I don't know... I'm pretty sure we missed the beginning." Robbie mumbles, peering down at his watch and regarding it with contempt. Disappointment clouded Tori's eyes for the briefest of moments, until she peered up at the movie schedule. Upon looking at the third line from the top, what could only be called an evil smile crossed her lips.

"There's another movie that starts in 5 minutes." She announced, turning from the schedule, and toward Robbie. As he singled out the one movie beginning in five minutes, realization of what movie she wanted to see dawned on Robbie. As she watched the blood drain from Robbie's face, Tori felt the familiar sensation of a giggle tickling her throat.

"_The Notebook_? It's the chickiest chick flick of all time." Robbie shrieked incredulously. There was no way he was trading in Superheroes for super feelings. Never one to give up, Tori took a step towards Robbie. Placing her slender fingers on his shoulder, Tori pushed her bottom lip into the most pleading pout she could muster.

"Please? It'll be fun. I'll even owe you one." Tori cooed, sucking in her bottom lip and catching it between her teeth. As her hand caressed Robbie's cheek, he could swear his heart was trying to pummel it's way out of his chest. Even still, Robbie could feel waves of déjà vu lapping at his thoughts.

"This is getting weird." The words spilled out of Robbie's mouth in a tone that felt both familiar and yet, completely at odds with his usual voice. Deeper and with a twang that felt foreign coming from his lips. Much to Robbie's relief, Tori appeared not to have heard his sudden outburst.

As the beautiful girl leaned towards him, almost close enough for her hair to skitter over his shoulder, Robbie felt his reluctance slip away with every stroke. Finally relenting, Robbie nodded in agreement to Tori's nearly tearful pleas. The dark clouds that had hovered just above Robbie's even darker hair were blown into the distance by the light in Tori's eyes as a huge grin enveloped her face.

"You will not regret this Robbie, I love this movie. You're going to love it too! Now let's go, the start is one of my favourite parts." Tori babbled, before encircling Robbie's wrist and hauling him towards the cashiers. As they waited behind an elderly couple, Robbie watched Tori from the corner of his eye. She was grinning happily, and still lingering at his side. Robbie realized her pleas had simply been an act, but more importantly, he found that he wasn't at all bothered by that fact. Chick flick or not, he was spending the night alone with Tori Vega.

**And there you have it. I think the next chapter is going to be one of my favorites. I feel like in a lot of fics, Rex doesn't get a lot of attention. I think it's a shame, since Robbie and Rex have one of the most interesting dynamics. Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought about it or any ideas that you have. I'm always open to suggestions and criticisms.**


	7. The Last Power Standing

**Here's a fairly Rex centric chapter. I'm kinda sad and regretful that I didn't include more Rex earlier and this is my way of trying to make it up. As always, please thank MaybeWolf for his enormous contributions. This story would definitely not be the same without him. Here's chapter seven.**

Walking into his grandparent's home, long shadows enveloped Robbie. He deftly navigated the darkened living room, and swung the door to his room open. Gritting his teeth, Robbie prepared himself for the barrage of questions Rex would no doubt have waiting for him. Recalling the night's events, Robbie resolved to tell Rex as few details as possible. Separation or not, he'd never live it down if the Rex found out about the fiasco at the theater.

"So how was the movie?" Rex queried before Robbie was even able to get both feet through the door. Robbie heaved a deep breath, and bit down on his lips. The moonlight had given Rex's eyes a predatory gleam.

"It was pretty good, I guess." Robbie admitted, turning towards his computer to avoid Rex's gaze. Robbie blinked a little as the bright monitor flashed in the dark room. Waiting as the PearBook slowly hummed to life, Robbie hoped the darkness would obscure the truth hidden on his eyes. Ever since they'd become friends, Rex could peer into Robbie's eyes for the briefest of seconds and tear apart Robbie's every lie.

"Really? Everyone says that it was amazing. Everyone loves superheroes." Robbie's shoulders stiffened as Rex's voice began to fill the room again. With every word Rex spoke, Robbie knew he was getting closer and closer to the truth.

"Well maybe I didn't okay?" Robbie said defensively, cutting off Rex as he went to speak again. Turning around, Robbie immediately recognized his mistake. That gleam within Rex's eyes was a supernova now. Robbie knew that Rex was only a few steps from figuring out everything. Dread sunk into Robbie's bones with Rex's next words. He'd been dreading them since parting with Tori.

"Have you been crying?" It was more of a statement than anything. Rex never really asked Robbie questions unless he was sure of the answer. It was one of the things that puzzled Robbie the most about his miniature friend.

"Dude, did you see another chick flick? I always tell you no good can come of seeing them, but you never listen." Robbie just turned away from Rex, nothing he could say would justify his tears to Rex. So, maybe he was a little more emotional than other guys, but that didn't mean he should be ridiculed for it. Unfortunately, he had been down this road before and experience told him it was an unwinnable battle. Minutes dragged themselves around the clock as Robbie continued to stare at his Internet-less computer, intent on ignoring Rex. If he couldn't win, he could at least try to stop Rex from winning.

"What did your friends say this time?" Rex asked, heaving an exasperated sigh as the last of his patience ran out.

"She was very nice to me. Said it was sweet." Robbie mumbled, still refusing to break eye contact with his computer. He wasn't sure why he even dared to speak. It would only ever lead to his conviction when Rex would inevitably use his own words against him.

"She? Just one? Who was it Cat?" Rex squawked, actually sounding interested in more than reminding Robbie of his failings. Mentally kicking himself, Robbie started to regret entering the conversation at all. It had been inevitable that Rex would lure the whole truth from him. Rex always had all of the answers to unlock Robbie's lies, it seemed. There was no hiding anything from him.

"It was Tori." Robbie murmured, hoping that fewer words would lead to a quicker execution. By now, he had learned to stop fighting the inevitable and just let the axe fall down. Rex would always get the best of him, as sure as the sun would rise.

"So you went to the movies with Tori and saw a chick flick and cried? Tell me at least it wasn't _The Notebook_." Rex chuckled, the accusation in his voice diminishing at the mention of Tori.

Robbie's silence was Rex's answer.

"Come on man, that's not even a romantic comedy. You can't even say you went to watch it for the jokes. What happened after that?" If Rex had been exasperated before, by now Rex was even more worked up. Robbie could feel Rex's opinion of himself fall further and further with every sentence.

"I drove her home because Trina was using her car, and then I came home. End of story." With those decisive words, Robbie finally ended a conversation with Rex on his own terms. For a few short moments, Robbie had a few moments of silence. His glory would be short lived. If Robbie had been dreading Rex's questions about his tears, then his following conversation was akin to being dragged into hell by the devil himself.

"Umm, we really need to talk." Rex's voice was alien. For once, the confidence that usually soaked his words was lost in the dry crackle of uncertainty. Robbie could already see where this was headed, and he would have given anything to delay it at all.

"Today's Sunday." The puppet elaborated after a heavy pause, finally dragging Robbie's eyes back to him. Rex lay limply on Robbie's bed, but the shadows from passing cars seemed to give him the illusion of movement.

"I know." Robbie mumbled, having trouble keeping his breathing steady.

"Tomorrow's Monday." Rex said again, unable to bring himself to finishing the rest of what he had to say. For once, the silence between the two friends wasn't comfortable. Usually Robbie found himself at ease when Rex was silent, but this silence was crushing. Each passing moment without either of them speaking seemed to leak more malignant thoughts into Robbie's head. Without Rex, he's nothing, from nowhere; he's no one at all. Just a ghost in a brightly lit room.

"I know." Robbie repeated numbly. The stench of defeat hung over him and wrapped its tendrils around him. Even if Robbie had wanted to move, he doubted that he would have been able.

"That means your grandparents are coming back." Rex's voice carried devastation in it's wake. If Robbie had been distraught before, Rex's words drained him of every ray of hope. Robbie found himself contemplating the future with the crushing embrace of pitch black depression constricting his thoughts.

"I know." Robbie muttered under his breath. His vision lost focus as he continued to stare at Rex. Swallowing thickly, Robbie lay down on the bed beside his best friend for the last time. He wished things would just come a little easier in his life, he wished for anything but this.

"What are you going to do?" Rex asked, as Robbie met his gaze. Peering into those big glassy eyes, no words came to Robbie and again silence hung in the air.

"Let's just go to bed." Robbie muttered, finding the will to say anything at all drifting away from him. As he dragged the blankets over his skeletal frame, Robbie himself wondered if he should bid Rex goodnight. The puppet had already turned over though. Robbie closed his eyes and waited for unconsciousness to claim him.

There was nothing left to say, there was just nothing at all.

**For those of you wondering, this won't be the last time we hear from Rex. I'm hoping to do a future fic based on Matt Bennett's June 2012 video. Mostly it was the Matt and Victoria roller coaster rides that gave me the idea. Anyways thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. If you haven't already, please consider reading MaybeWolfe's _Misery Loves Company_. It's an epic story that's coming to a close, and it deserves every single reader it can get. Until next time.  
**


	8. Ancient History of an Absent Friend

**Sorry for the extremely long delay. I did not expect this chapter to come out so late, but there were so many things I wanted to do with this. I keep wanting to improve it, but I think it's time for me to say enough is enough. Please don't forget to thank MaybeWolf one more time for all the amazing help he puts into this story. And now, I can stall no longer. It's time to submit chapter 8.**

Monday morning found Tori waiting nervously by her locker. Usually before homeroom, she'd be hanging out with her friends, but she wanted to make sure she caught Robbie before that. Time seemed to conspire against her. Before she knew it, the first bell had already rung and it was time for her to get to class. Walking slowly, she tried to keep Robbie's locker in her line of sight until the last possible second. Tori's worries deepened with every step until she was forced to round the corner. It's unusual for Robbie to ever miss school, and she can't help but worry that last night's events, or more troubling, her actions might have been the cause.

By the end of Sikowitz's class, Tori knew something was up. She had tried to text him despite the disapproving glare Sikowitz was throwing her way. When no reply had returned, the worry that had been festering within her mind blew into a full scale infection. Ever since the Nozu fiasco, Tori had basically forced Robbie to get his phone working. It was for moments like these that she knew he needed phone service. Tori started wondering when had she started to become so concerned with her shy friend. Hoping her friends would have a clue where he was, Tori walked into the Asphalt Cafe.

"Have you guys seen Robbie today?" Tori asked as she approached their usual table. Even though it's been months since they broke up, it was still weird not seeing Beck and Jade sit next to each other. Tori supposed it's just because that's all she's ever known them as. Just like Robbie and Rex, Beck and Jade were two people she never thought would separate.

"I don't think any of us have seen him since the party." Andre answered quickly. "Did you see him yesterday?" Andre asked back. If there was anyone who had gone to the movies with Robbie, it would be Tori.

"Yeah, I did. It might have ended better if you guys came too." Tori griped. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault for making him cry by forcing him to watch _The Notebook_. She had tried to reassure him that it was sweet to see a guy get emotional over romantic movie. It was a nice change from every other guy she'd ever taken to see a romantic movie. If she was lucky, they'd be trying to stay awake. If she wasn't, they'd get bored and look for other forms of entertainment.

Much to her frustration, nothing she said would relive her friend of the embarrassment he felt. She could still remember him, sitting in the drivers seat. He appeared to be trying not to cry, whether because he was still thinking about the movie or embarrassed that he had cried, Tori didn't know.

"What happened?" Beck asked, his voice projecting more curiosity than concern.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about him, that's all." She couldn't bring herself to tell them what had actually happened. She didn't think he'd appreciate her telling everyone about an event he was obviously embarrassed about.

"Robbie's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle himself." Jade voiced. Robbie and Tori had always gotten on her bad side. Sometimes it's occurred to her that, in their own convoluted way, they were perfect for eachother.

"Yeah, Tori. Don't worry about it. You'll probably see him tomorrow." Andre reassured. Although, now that he thought about it, it was strange that they hadn't seen him all day. Andre was one of the few people who knew Robbie from elementary school, before his Rex years. Back in the elementary school years, kids would do anything to get out of school except Robbie. He would never miss school for the world. Even back then, Robbie wasn't like all the other kids.

Their freshman year at Hollywood Arts was actually the first time Andre had really gotten to know Robbie. It was only natural for the two kids from the same school to hang out with each other in this new and unknown world they had just entered. For a while, it was just the two of them going to classes, working on homework, and hanging out during lunch. When Andre brought Beck into their little group, it was a big change for Robbie. It seemed like the closer the two guys got, the further Robbie was pushed. It wasn't until when Cat and Jade joined their group did Robbie get included again. In truth, that was only because Robbie had a certain capability to absorb Cat's ramblings, relieving the rest of the group from the headache that you invariably get when spending too much time in close proximity to Cat.

Remembering everything they had been through made Andre feel a little guilty. Robbie was there for him when he needed someone familiar, and he had never done anything to warrant the neglect that Andre had let befallen their relationship. It was just so much harder to find common ground with Robbie compared to his other friends. Then Tori came into the picture. She came at just the perfect time for Robbie too. Tori's kindness was something that came so easily to her, it just spilled over onto Robbie. He was the one person that really needed it. It's not that they were mean to Robbie, except for Jade. Cat was nice, but her and Robbie's relationship was always more one-sided. With Beck's casual indifference, and Andre's own neglect, there wasn't anyone who was kind to Robbie, just because. Andre was just glad that Robbie finally had someone who cared as much about him, as he has cared for everybody.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tori finally replied to Andre, unconvinced. Whatever happened to Robbie, Tori was going to get to the bottom of it tonight.

**Thanks for your patience when it comes to waiting for releases. I think everyone will enjoy next chapter's Rori interaction. I think it's a really important chapter for these two. Until then, stay tuned for MaybeWolf's upcoming stories. He's got a couple in the bag and I'm sure if you give him enough love, you'll see them quicker. Don't forget to leave a review. I really appreciate each and every one I get.  
**


	9. Introducing Rebbie

**Here's the update I've been sitting on. I wanted to wait until Rade week was over until I updated. Now, we finally get to see what happened to Robbie. Rex's departure will continue to play a big part I think. Please thank MaybeWolf for helping me so much with this story. And now presenting a chapter I think you'll all enjoy, chapter 9.**

That night, Tori found herself standing outside Robbie's house for the second time that week. Hopefully, he was home. Otherwise, she had gone through the trouble of acquiring his gift for nothing. Ringing the doorbell, Tori wondered why she hadn't been to Robbie's house more often. Her questions were quickly answered when a shrill voice pierced through the door.

"Who is it?" The voice asked almost hysterically.

"It's Tori. Is Robbie here?" Tori answered, hoping the old lady remembered her.

"Tori, darling! How are you? You should visit more often. I like you much better than that red headed girl." The old lady said as she opened the door.

Shaking her head slightly, Tori wondered why she had gotten on such bad footing with Cat. "Hey Mrs. Shapiro. How's your feet?"

"Much better thanks." Tori heard Robbie's grandmother say as she headed back to the living room. Stepping into Robbie's room, Tori quickly located the curly haired boy laying on his bed. For a moment, Tori found herself getting lost in the melody of "The Departure" by Michael Nyman. Hearing the mournful melody only confirmed her suspicion that Rex was indeed gone for good. Unsure of how to approach the situation, Tori just walked over to Robbie's bed and sat down next to him. Suddenly aware that someone else was in the room, Robbie snapped out of his reverie and back into the real world.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie asked, still recovering from his surprise.

"You weren't in school today. I got worried, so I came over to see why." Tori explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that." Robbie said quietly.

"No, but I wanted to. You want to tell me what happened today?" Tori asked hoping Robbie would open up a little. Robbie finally sat up right next to her on her right side so their shoulders were touching, giving Tori hope that perhaps he would begin talking. For a long time, Robbie said nothing, almost as if he were waiting for something, or someone. When no response came, he sighed realizing that it was just him and Tori in the room.

"When I said goodbye to Rex, I couldn't believe what was happening. I guess I'm still adjusting to not having Rex around, and I kind of wanted to deal with it myself." Robbie finally said, avoiding Tori's concerned gaze.

"Do you want me to go?" Tori asked little uncertainly. Tori got up hesitantly. She couldn't help but suddenly feel as if she was intruding. "If you want, I'll..."

"Please stay," Robbie interrupted. Robbie had unknowingly grabbed her right hand in his moment of panic. If hearing the desperation in his voice wasn't enough, feeling it wrap around her wrist certainly was, yet none of that could even compare to the look in his eyes. The fear of abandonment overtook Robbie so completely and quickly, Tori could literally feel the pain radiating up her arm from him.

"Wow, you hands are really strong." Tori noted as she placed her left hand on top of Robbie's, trying to ease the extraordinarily tight grip he had on her. Realizing for the first time what he was doing, Robbie released her hand immediately, and a panic of a different sort started to burst it's way into his head.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Robbie's words flowed from his mouth faster than he could process them. Even though it was unintentional, the thought that he had hurt one of his friends, made him feel even worse. He immediately started closing up, clutching his arms close to his chest, because he was afraid he would hurt her again.

"It's okay Robbie, I'm fine. No harm, no foul." Tori stated retaking her seat on his left, as she draped her right arm over his back and rested her hand on his shoulder. The panicked concern evident on his face just made Tori even more careful about keeping Robbie from seeing the growing mark on her wrist. To her dismay, Robbie was a lot more persistent than she thought.

"Are you sure? I thought I was grabbing your wrist pretty hard." Robbie said voicing his concerns. Realizing that it would take something major to ease Robbie's concerns, Tori decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Robbie, I'm fine," Tori assured, using her left hand to loosen up Robbie's tightly clenched arms around his chest. Robbie stared at Tori's hand resting on his arms. He felt ridiculous for making Tori try to comfort him, when he was the one who had hurt her. When Robbie continued to avoid eye contact, Tori moved her right arm from his back to his neck, wrapping around it and pushed his chin up so his head was facing her. "Robbie look at me. You don't need to worry about me." Moving in, Tori hugged Robbie closely and whispered in his ear, "I'm fine. I promise."

When she pulled back and looked at Robbie, she could see that she had finally put Robbie's mind at rest. Glad that her goal of distracting Robbie from inquiring about her injuries further, Tori could feel a smile slowly spread on her face. Ruffling her friend's hair a little, she asked, "So are you going to tell me what happened today, or am I going to have to threaten to leave again?"

With no other choices available to him, Robbie started to recount what had happened that day. "I couldn't really sleep last night. All night I was worrying about what will happen to Rex. By the time I woke up at 5:30, I had no idea what to do. All morning, I was trying to figure some way to keep him without my grandparent's knowledge. I couldn't think of anything, so unless I wanted to throw him into the trash, I'd have to give him over to this local theatre as a prop. I didn't want to because I thought Rex would get bored, but with no choices left, he decided it was our only choice. I was mortified when I saw them put him in a box in the attic, but there was nothing more I could do."

Hearing Robbie finish his story, Tori knew she needed to cheer him up. Reaching into her purse, Tori pulled out a DVD she thought Robbie would appreciate. When Robbie saw what she was holding in her hands, a look of curiosity crossed his face.

"What's that?" Robbie asked uncertainly. For some reason, he felt like he recognized it, but just couldn't place where he'd seen it before.

"It's something I had to scrounge out of the depths of hell itself." Tori answered with an air of satisfaction. "C'mon let's watch it on your laptop."

"What is it?" Robbie asked, reaching for his laptop.

"I haven't actually seen it yet." Holding it in his hands, Robbie knew he definitely recognized it. With no more patience to try to remember where he had seen it before, he popped the DVD into the laptop and let the auto play run, only to feel his blood run cold as the video popped up. Next to him, Robbie could hear Tori's squeal of excitement as their eyes fell upon a 12 year old Robbie. How Tori had gotten her hands on his audition tape was the least of his problems. Finally realizing what was about to come, Robbie tried to stop the video before he died of embarrassment, which if memory serves, would not take very long.

"Please don't stop," Tori begged. "I really want to see this." Unable to resist her pleading eyes and pouting lips, Robbie had no choice but to let the S.S. Sinking Ship continue. Dragging his eyes back to the screen, he felt a groan slip through his lips as Tori started commenting how "cute" he looked as a young Robbie sat down with a brand new Rex. With every second that passed, Robbie wanted more and more to dive under the blankets to hide his embarrassment. He was actually considering it for a while until Tori wrapped her arm around his, effectively keeping him in place. After hearing her laughter ring through his room, he didn't think he could hide from her even if he tried. By the end, Robbie even found himself laughing along with Tori. It was astounding, looking back at a young Robbie and Rex, and realizing how much they've changed.

"How did you get that?" Robbie asked when his horrendous audition was over.

"I may or may not have bribed Lane with some of my premium hand lotion." Tori said jokingly. "I just wanted you to have something to remember Rex by."

"Wow, thanks Tori. You didn't have to do that," Robbie said, astounded that Tori would go through so much trouble just for him.

"I know. It's just with everything that's happening, I wanted to do something nice for you. You're a good friend, Robbie. You're always there to help us when we need you. I'm just trying to return the favor." Robbie's dumbfounded look was all it took to let Tori know that her message had gotten through. Tori was about to ask to watch Robbie's audition video again, when she realized what time it already was. "I'm sorry Robbie, but I have to get home before curfew." Walking toward the door, she asked, "Will I see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Robbie couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Tori said as she turned around to hug Robbie one last time. "See ya."

**I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately, the next chapter won't be nearly as fluffy as this one. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	10. Setting Out Anew

**So here's another update. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but it couldn't be put off anymore. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to thank MaybeWolf for his contributions to this story. Now, after much delay, I present, chapter 10.**

Tori found herself at school a little earlier than usual waiting for Robbie. It wasn't hard to convince Trina that spending more time in school would help her become a star. All night Tori worried that last night's talk with Robbie wasn't enough. She could still remember when she had left Sherwood, how hard it was to adjust without her friends, even though she could still see them occasionally. For Robbie who would likely never see his best friend ever again, Tori knew that she would just have to be there for him. Standing by his locker though, the minutes began to tick past. As more and more students trickled in with no sign of Robbie, her worry continued to grow.

True to his word, Tori found Robbie back at school a couple minutes later. Walking toward his locker, Robbie was surprised to see Tori standing there. Tori breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Robbie approach. It was a huge load off her mind to see Robbie walk through the door, just like every other day.

"Hey Robbie," Tori greeted enthusiastically, as he approached his locker.

"What are you doing in this corner of the lockers? Jade might show up anytime." Robbie uttered looking around fearfully. For a moment, Tori forgot why she had come to his locker in the first place. It took all of Tori's willpower not to laugh too loudly as she watched Robbie crane his neck like a meerkat.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine." Tori assured. Robbie on the other hand, was not as confident. While it was true that Jade was a lot more manageable when you outnumber her, Tori forgot to keep in mind that he probably didn't count as a full person. Robbie just had to hope that Tori would be able to hold her own against the queen of pain, should she suddenly appear next to them. Her sudden appearance, especially in the morning, would typically signal that he had entered the danger zone. Luckily for him, Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"If you say so." Robbie said skeptically, returning to his locker. Robbie was surprised to see that Tori was still by his locker. Truthfully, even Jade never stayed in this corner for long, which has saved his ass more than once. Mostly, it was just him and Rex before class, but now that Rex was no longer with him, he found that Tori was much better company than Rex ever was.

"Hey Robbie about last night..." When Jade appeared at her locker, Tori found herself catching her breath, mid conversation with Robbie. Jade's approach was filled with suspicion, which was apparent to Tori.

She could also see the panicked look in Robbie's eyes and wondered how he lasted this long next to Jade everyday. Luckily for Robbie, she seemed a lot more agreeable with Tori watching over him protectively. In this instance, agreeable meant ignoring the two friends by her locker. Maybe that was just because she wasn't trying very hard to ruin his life. It seemed like even Jade knew not to kick the dog when it's down, probably because she didn't need to stoop so low to do damage. The conversation between Tori and Robbie had come to a complete standstill thanks to Jade.

"I heard Rex is gone for good." Jade finally voiced, breaking the silence that had befallen the trio since her arrival. Tori cringed a little at Jade's bluntness. Looking to her friend, she noticed he got defensive and crossed his hands over his chest. His fingers drummed absentmindedly against his arm, almost as if his fingers refused to believe they could no longer manipulate Rex.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're glad he's gone." Robbie said bitterly. He never understood why Jade and Rex just couldn't get along. There were a couple of months before Jade met Rex when they got along without the malice that tainted them now. Back then, Robbie didn't bring Rex to school everyday and through sheer coincidence, they somehow managed to evade each other. Those were the good days, however few they were.

Jade took a moment before responding to Robbie's accusation. While it was quite true that she despised the puppet and absolutely would not miss him, she didn't want to give him any more reason to dislike her. Her attitude toward Robbie had always been a point of contention between Jade and her friends. Even Beck had given her shit for it. Hopefully, without Rex in the way, maybe he would be more tolerable. She simply shrugged and tried to be reassuring.

"Maybe now you'll finally be a real boy," was all she could manage to come up with. Tori could almost feel her blood begin boil.

"Can't you be a little sensitive?" Tori burst out. For once, Jade didn't have an immediate retort which gave Robbie just enough time to pull Tori away before a full on fight between the two began.

"Thanks Tori, but it's okay." Robbie thanked, as they walked away from his locker. "What was it you were talking about before we were interrupted?"

"I was going to say, after last night, I want you to promise me you won't disappear like that again." Tori asked looking a little frazzled. Seeing the concern in Tori's eyes made Robbie realize how much he had worried her. In truth, Tori's present was more than enough to keep his friend alive in his mind, and that's all he needed for a good night's sleep.

"Okay, I promise. Your gift last night went a long way in helping me cope. It really meant a lot to me." Robbie answered. With friends like Tori around, he didn't feel like he needed to run.

"Really Robbie, it was no problem," Tori quickly stated. Lane had told her that they only kept those because they didn't want to throw them away. After a moment, Tori asked, "Are you busy this weekend? I was thinking we could go to the beach again."

"Yeah, that could be fun. Let's do it." Robbie agreeably. He found it amusing that Tori actually asked him, as if he could say no to her. There was probably nothing that he wouldn't do if she asked him to, as Sunday's movie incident proved.

"Yes! You won't regret it Robbie," Tori said hugging her friend. "C'mon. Let's go tell the others."

**Now that this chapter is done, it's off to the beach! I'm very excited for you all to read that. Thanks for your continued support. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	11. Dividing the Conglomerate

**Here we go. The first of the beach chapters. I think you'll enjoy these next chapters. And don't worry SuperNeos, the trouble doesn't start until after the beach. Please remember to thank MaybeWolf for his continued support of this story. Couldn't have made it this far without him. Here's chapter 11 for everyone!**

For the beginning of the week, the absence of Rex was not particularly profound. If Robbie missed Rex a large amount, he didn't show it. It appeared to everyone that Robbie's adjustment was relatively painless. Occasionally, Jade would laugh at him as he did something awkwardly with only one hand. He had become so accustomed to doing everything one handed that it hadn't occurred to him how much smoother everything could be using two.

Tori however felt like there was something amiss. She couldn't place her finger on what it was, but she knew that he wasn't the same. Perhaps it was because she had seen him the night he sold Rex. All she knew was that she would have to try twice as hard to get him to open up to her. The beach is probably the one place she could catch him off guard.

It wasn't until Friday that the group found a time that would work for everyone. When it was time for the group to head to the beach, the sun was starting to get extremely hot. After the incident last time, the group decided to just take 2 separate cars. Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Andre decided to take Robbie's car there, while Beck and Cat followed them in Beck's truck with everything they might need. Luckily for everyone, Trina was unable to make it. They had actually considered going earlier that week, but had rejected them because of the chance that Trina might "get invited" again.

The drive to the beach itself was not very memorable except for Jade's ranting about Robbie's lackluster air-conditioning. Robbie was actually scared that he was about to get kicked out of his own car when Andre was able to placate Jade's anger by carefully reminding Jade that Robbie was the only one to know how to drive stick.

At the beach, while the girls changed into their swimsuits, the three guys unloaded what they had brought, most of which were beach chairs and towels. It hadn't taken them very long, and Beck and Andre were already busy lounging on the chairs and admiring the view. Jade and Cat soon joined them and informed them that Tori would be there soon.

"What happened?" Robbie asked, wondering why they had left without her. It seemed to Robbie that the girls always traveled in packs.

"The changing rooms were full so she had to wait for hers." Jade explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Tori was so nice when she offered to wait instead of us." Cat added happily.

With all the commotion in their area, Beck had caught the eyes of some of the girls on the volleyball courts, and by the looks of things, they were also trying to catch his eye. Noticing the girls in annoyance, Jade then decided to steal Beck's seat, forcibly squeezing him off while he was still on it. Landing softly on the beach, the indignation in his eyes quickly dissipated when the volleyball girls finally succeeded. Giggling loudly, Cat attempted to do the same with Andre, but failed and ended up falling on top of him a little. Andre laughed and gave his seat to her when Beck asked if Andre wanted to go play volleyball.

When Beck asked Robbie, he opted to stay behind with the girls in order to save himself the humiliation of having to play volleyball. Even without Rex tying up one of his hands, he knew he would fail miserably no matter how hard he tried. Besides, sitting on the beach next to two of the hottest girls in school wasn't so bad itself. As the two boys left, Robbie noticed the glare in Jade's eyes and found himself glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Oh my god! Come on Jade," Cat screeched out as someone caught her eye. Reaching over to Jade, Cat dragged her friend out of her seat against her will.

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned in bewilderment to Cat's sudden excitement.

"There's some guys I want you to meet." Cat clarified as Jade was trailing her. Left in their wake, Robbie didn't even have a chance to voice his complaints before they were out of earshot. So much for sitting next to two of the hottest girls in school. In under a minute he had become the creepy dude who sat alone and watched passing strangers.

Not sure of what to do, Robbie was glad when Tori had finally showed up. For a moment he was speechless when he laid eyes upon her. As hot as Cat and Jade are, Tori is truly a sight to behold. Clad in a tank top baring plenty of midriff and some cutoff jean shorts that showed off her legs, Robbie found himself thinking that the wait was definitely worth it.

"Where is everyone?" Tori asked with a huff of annoyance. She didn't think that she'd been gone for that long. Moreover, she couldn't believe her friends had ditched Robbie and her so quickly.

"I... uh... Andre and Beck are playing volleyball with some girls and Cat dragged Jade to meet some boys." Robbie pointed out.

"Oh I see," Tori pouted as she sat next to Robbie. Wondering what he should say, Robbie found himself at a loss for words again. For some reason, Tori always seemed to make Robbie's thoughts jumble up even more than usual.

It wasn't until Tori suddenly looked over at him with a determined look on her face that Robbie realized that he had probably been gawking. Robbie watched in horror as she got up looking fiercer by the second. For a moment, Robbie was scared that Tori would quickly join Cat and leave him alone once more. To his surprise, Tori grabbed his hand and started dragging him along the beach. Caught by surprise, Robbie had little choice but to follow wordlessly.

**Some major Rori moments await you all in the next chapter. Thanks for your support and hopefully I'll see you next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review whether or not you liked it. All feedback is appreciated.**


	12. The Little Hut

**So here's the long awaited second beach chapter. Thanks for all you continued support. Don't forget to thank MaybeWolf for his continued support in this story. This chapter is a shout out to a similar beach chapter in his story Misery Loves Company, if only in name. Here's chapter 12!**

Everything was fine until Robbie thought that people seemed to start noticing them. They had been walking at a quick pace and he did not notice them immediately. He could hear them whisper to each other, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon, he could hear them snickering at him, almost as if to say, "What is that nerd doing with her?"

"What's wrong?" Tori asked when she noticed how agitated her friend was getting. He appeared to be looking around for something, an annoyed face spoiling his normally good natured complexion.

"I uh... thought I heard... people." He said a little unevenly after collecting his thoughts for a moment. His confusion was further proliferated when he noticed how far they had gone from their little area by the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked trying to change the subject. They had been walking for quite a while, and Robbie still had no idea where they were going. The crowd on the beach thinned out more and more the further they got from the parking lot and where their chairs were at. Debris started to litter the ground a little more, and Robbie almost tripped over some driftwood that had washed ashore.

"No where in particular. I just figured that since they ditched us, it was only fair that we ditched them." Tori answered quickly. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked after realizing that she hadn't actually asked him earlier. Perhaps that was why he was so agitated.

"Not at all," Robbie replied, smiling a little. "I love long walks on the beach too." The instant the words left his lips, Robbie felt himself cringe a little. It was such a corny and terrible joke that all he wanted to do was bury his head in the warm sand beneath his feet. For a moment he thought he was hearing things, before he realized that it was actually Tori laughing at his joke.

Tori found Robbie to be great company, although that should have been obvious. The more time she spends with Robbie, the more she wishes she had done so sooner. After a while though, Tori seemed distracted and distant. Robbie was afraid that it was him that was boring her so much. Perhaps that was why they hadn't hung out a lot before.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked after a long pause in their conversation, hoping to get to the heart of the matter. His fear that Tori was getting tired of hanging out with him and that she too would ditch him was slowly getting stronger.

"Nothing. Just remembering the past," She replied hoping Robbie would be satisfied with her answer. The curious look on Robbie's face told her that he was nowhere near satisfied. Figuring that she would have to elaborate anyways, Tori figured she should just get on with it and tell her friend why she was acting as nervous as she was. She owed him that much for following her blindly for so long.

"When I was younger, my family would come to the beach a lot. It was kind of our thing. I remember when my father and I would walk down a beach looking for some good drift wood to build a little hut. When we were done, our whole family would sit under it and watch the sun go down. It was a little crowded, but the four of us didn't mind. It was nice to spend the time with them. When, my father got promoted and Trina got into Hollywood Arts, we didn't come to the beach anymore. I guess I just miss those times."

For a moment, Robbie didn't know what to say. It was strange to see Tori in a nostalgic mood. He was so captivated by all the emotions that played across her face as she told her story. First the happiness and genuine smile that crossed her face as she retold her times with her father, followed by the disappointment and frown. He was so captivated by her that he didn't even realize he was staring. It wasn't until Tori turned to look at his reaction to her story did he snap out of his trance and realize he should probably say something.

"We could maybe... try to create... if you wanted." Robbie mumbled out. It took a moment for Tori to figure out what Robbie was talking about, but when she did, a smile spread across her face.

"I don't know... It's kind of difficult to make," She said uncertainly. Her father was the one who had usually done the heavy lifting. Looking upon her friend and seeing him head up and down the beach dragging pieces of driftwood to them, Tori quickly dismissed the uncertainty in her mind. He already appeared out of breath after dragging the first one so Tori went to grab the next one with him.

It took them a while to do it, but when it was done, it was smaller and shabbier than Tori had remembered. Seeing Robbie collapsed under it was a funny sight however, and a perfect pose for a photo. She loved the fact that he was willing to put so much effort in for her. Smiling as she saw the photo on her phone, she sat down next to him, and laid down. He looked over at her when she did so and just then noticed the phone she was brandishing as she lay next to him.

"Smile," she said as she took their picture together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tori noted how comfortable it was with just the two of them. She had forgotten how fun it was to build these huts, and was glad the she had someone to share it with. The more she thought about the recent times she spent with Robbie, the more she realized how much she had been missing what was right in front of her.

For a while the two of them just laid there watching the setting sun. Robbie didn't know what to say, and Tori knew there was nothing to say. As the sun died down, the air grew a little chillier, and Tori found herself gravitating toward the other heat source in the hut. If Robbie found it strange how close Tori had come to him, he didn't say it.

"Thanks for helping me put it all together," Tori whispered in Robbie's ear when she got close enough to him. Pressing her lips onto his cheek, she hoped that she was able to convey the gratitude she was feeling at the moment.

Robbie was taken aback at the sudden show of affection. While definitely not unwelcome, it was unexpected. In his eyes, he was only doing what any good friend would, yet the kiss had been a lot more affectionate that most friends were. At least, it was a lot more affectionate than his friends are. He remembered the last time he and Andre and done that to Tori as a bit of a joke. While the action was the same, it had somehow felt vastly different. If he had to describe it in one word, it would be lingering.

Pulling back after the kiss, Tori finally realized how dark it had gotten. Robbie didn't want the moment to ever end, but even he knew that was ridiculous.

"C'mon. We should probably rejoin the others. We don't want them to worry do we?" Tori said as she dragged Robbie along. Robbie almost said he didn't care if his friends worried about them. All he wanted was to spend more time with Tori. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Looking behind them one more time, Robbie and Tori both knew that together, they had forged something special.

La petite hutte.

**Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoy reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave a review. Stay tuned for the final beach chapter.  
**


	13. Departure From the Waterfront

**First and foremost, I want to apologize for the long delay in between updates. The last chapter felt like a natural stopping point and I've been struggling with how to continue this story. That being said, I'll try my hardest to continue this story until I've absolutely run out of things to say. Please don't forget to give another giant thanks to MaybeWolf for helping me with this story.  
**

By the time they got back to rest of the group, the temperature had dropped substantially. Walking side by side, Tori was glad that she had someone to keep her warm in more ways than one. Everyone was sitting around a large bonfire and basking in it's heat.

"What have you two been up to?" Beck asked as the two sat down. They had been gone for the greater part of the afternoon without much explanation, so Beck's question wasn't completely unwarranted. Still, the tone in Beck's voice left little doubt in Tori's mind that they suspected something was up. That and the fact that Beck's all-knowing smile was plastered all over his face.

"Not much. We just walked a little. What were you guys up to?" Tori said trying to change the subject. Beck seemed a little suspicious, but decided against saying anything.

"We played volleyball with Parker and Beth. They were real nice and gave us their numbers. They actually don't live that far," Andre answered. Beside them, Jade gave a snort of derision. Sensing that Jade would be less than willing to share what had happened to the girls, Tori turned her attention to Cat instead.

"Oh, I just introduced Jade to the guys I met last time we were here. What are the chances that they'd be on the same beach the second time we came?" Cat said in all her usual enthusiasm. Judging by the glare from Jade, she did not enjoy the encounter with the beach boys quite as much. Perhaps Jade hated them because they reminded her of Beck. From Cat's description of them last time, Robbie figured they could give Beck a run for his money in the looks department.

Robbie had long since given up on trying to impress Cat enough to ask her out. While by no means would he consider himself the most handsome man around, he thought his personality would make up for it. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Cat was too naive to see past it. That combined with the fact that they lived in California, land of the surfer boys, led Robbie to finally rethink his crush on the young red head.

Robbie thought it was disappointing to think that Cat could be so easily distracted by a good pair of abs. There was no changing the girl though, especially since she turned a few heads herself. If today had proven anything at all, it was that there was no way he could compete with his two friends when it came to women's affections. Even Jade had put up with Beck for the longest time despite their legendary and infamous fights. It is important to point out that he had nothing against Beck. It's just that sometimes Beck resembles every other surfer boy in town. It just takes awhile to get deep enough to finally see what's hiding behind his good looks.

By the time the fire died out, everyone decided to go home. Loading into Robbie's car, the four friends started driving home. With the low hum of the engine, it wasn't long before Tori fell asleep in the passenger seat. Behind him, Jade and Andre were talking about Jade's adventure with Cat.

"Sometimes I can hardly believe her you know? Does she not understand that the only reason they're giving her so much attention is because she's a tease?" Jade lamented. Andre nodded his head solemnly. No matter her mood, the little red head had a way of turning heads.

"I mean you should have seen the way they were staring at her. She can be such a slut sometimes." Jade added as her rant continued. While Robbie felt that "slut" may have been a strong word, there was no denying the fact that Cat could be quite promiscuous. Whether or not it was her intention, could be argued either way.

"And when they decided to turn their water gun on me? That was their _last _mistake." Jade said, ending her rant. Robbie shuddered a little, thinking of all the ways that Jade could have retaliated against the boys. They probably had no idea what hit them, although after listening to Jade describe them, it was difficult to feel sorry for them.

"If it makes you feel any better, the girls we hung out with today were even worse. They acted like they expected us to drool every time they tried to get the ball." Andre tried to reassure. The glare that Jade shot Andre made Robbie think that he wasn't very effective.

"Why would you tell me that? The _last_ thing I need to hear is that my friend and ex were prancing around with two even sluttier girls." Jade shouted loud enough to wake Tori up. Immediately, Andre regretted his choice of words. He needed to do some damage control quickly before he too received Jade's wrath.

"I just meant that even though they were hot, we didn't really have a good time with them either." Andre explained, hoping that it would placate Jade. Unluckily for him, it didn't seemed to work. Jade's anger was slowly snowballing into an uncontrollable fury. Still a little confused after waking up so abruptly, Tori turned a questioning eye toward Robbie who responded by mouthing "girls" to her. Seemingly satisfied, Tori turned her attention to the conversation in the back.

"Really? Because it seemed like when you two came back, you guys had a splendid time." Jade countered a little bitterly. If Robbie didn't know any better, he would almost suspect that Jade was more mad at Andre then at Beck. Maybe that's just because Beck wasn't within shouting distance. Whatever the reason, Andre handled Jade's wrath extremely well. The last person to be this cool under fire was Beck himself.

For the remainder of the trip, Andre spent his time doing what he could to placate Jade's anger. As they arrived at Jade's house, she seemed a little calmer. Perhaps it was the late hour, or Andre's carefully crafted speech. Either way, Tori and Robbie were both glad to have Andre with them.

**Once again, thanks to everyone who left a review. I'm working on the next chapter and I hope that you won't be disappointed when it does finally get updated.**


End file.
